Underworld (Soul Reaver)
Locations article |image=SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-009.png |caption=The Underworld in Soul Reaver. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver }} The Underworld, in the context of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, was a network of submerged caverns at the bottom of the Abyss and the Lake of the Dead, inhabited by the Elder God. It was where the Elder resurrected Raziel following Raziel's execution in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]. The Underworld was one of several subterranean areas in Nosgoth into which the Elder God's body had encroached. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, it served as a hub area for Raziel's quest against Kain's empire: whenever his health coil was fully depleted in the Spectral Realm, he would be drawn here. Profile In Soul Reaver, the 'Underworld' is shown to be at the bottom of the Abyss, it is decorated with Soul Spiral and is apparently the permanent abode of the Elder God. Whenever he is weakened and his health is depleted, this is where Raziel returns to the Elder God. In the 'Underworld', Raziel can also gain enigmatic hints about his quest from the Elder. At the beginning of ''Soul Reaver'', Raziel was treated to somewhat of a 'training level' in the Elder's Lair, as he was taught about Warp Gates, Souls and Soul Consumption, Jumping and Gliding, Sluagh, Planar Portals and the Spectral and Material Realms andVampiric Weaknesses. In Defiance the 'Underworld' returns as where Raziel begins the game, he is trapped by the Elder God and eventually manages to escape to the cemetery, but is still trapped in the Spectral Realm Design SR1-Map-Under1.jpg SR1-Map-Under2.jpg SR1-Map-Under4.jpg SR1-Map-Under3.jpg SR1-Map-Train1.jpg SR1-Map-Train2.jpg SR1-Map-Train3.jpg SR1-Map-Train4.jpg SR1-Map-Train5.jpg SR1-Map-Train6.jpg SR1-Model-Under1-Elder'sLair.jpg SR1-Model-Train2-Underworld-SoulWell.jpg SR1-Model-Train3-Underworld-JumpRm.jpg SR1-Model-Train5-Underworld-SluaghCavern.jpg Inhabitants and collectibles Development Notes It is unclear as to what the term the 'Underworld' actually means; in game dialogue suggests that that the Elder's Lair in Soul Reaver and Defiance is referred to as the Underworld, even though they are clearly separate geographical locations. Amy Hennig has suggested however that the term Underworld may be synonymous with the Spectral Realm. This is further complicated by the fact that neither of these locations can be entered in the Material Realm . Both are also underwater. In Soul Reaver it is stated that if Raziel should 'die', he will return to the Elder's Lair. Although Raziel uses different checkpoints in Soul Reaver 2, (The Elder is however located in a similar underwater location) the rule does seem to hold true as his exertion at the End of Soul Reaver 2 leads to his imprisonment with the Elder at the start of Defiance, similarly after discovering the Spirit Forge and confronting the Elder there, Raziel's physical form is 'dissolved' by the Hylden Lord possessed Janos Audron and he returns to the place of his latest meeting with the Elder. It may be that after unusual trauma Raziel is forced to return to his creator, rather than any set location. See also *Abyss *Lake of the Dead *Lost City *Subterranean Ruins *Underworld (Defiance) *Vampire Citadel *Underworld (Blood Omen) * The Lighthouse Demo at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Map at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya, Guilherme Coelho and Andrew Fradley). References Browse Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Dungeons Category:Locations/Soul Reaver dungeons Category:Locations/Soul Reaver major locations Category:Locations/Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver Category:Stubs